


Yes Ma'am

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female CharacterWarnings: SMUT, this is porn, ZERO plot. Dom/Sub; Dom!Female Character, Sub!Dean, Ma’am!Kink, praise!kink, oral (male and female receiving), unprotected sex (don’t be silly, wrap your Willy!), dirty talk.A/N: Sooooo, this is part of my Dirty 30 and a post floating around about Dean being a submissive….and his face. Just LOOK at him!!!!! Plus, ya’ll know how much I love some Dean smut.





	Yes Ma'am

“OH GOD!” She screamed as he mercilessly licked her swollen pussy from hole to clit and she raked her hands through his hair. “That’s it!” She cried “Such a good boy Dean, oh FUCK you’re a good boy!”

He responded by sucking on her bundle of nerves, making her grip his hair and scream.

“Yes!” she moaned breathless “oh just like that! Don’t stop Dean!!! Don’t fucking stop!”

“Yes ma’am.” He responded in a throaty voice from between her legs as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

“That’s-FUCK-oh that’s it, right there!” She cried “oh God, I’m gonna come, fuck, I’m gonna come all over your mouth!”

Dean hummed in appreciation as she tightened her grip on his hair and let go, gushing into his mouth so hard that her juices dribbled down his chin. He smirked so that she wouldn’t see as he lapped up everything she had to give him. His not-so-secret kink was getting her off. She always tasted amazing and watching her respond to him was some of the best porn he’d ever seen.

“Sit in the chair,” She commanded him as she placed her feet flat on the ground “and strip down.”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered and did as he was told and she watched as a sly smile crept over her lips. She slowly sauntered over to him, biting her lip and took his throbbing cock into her hand.

“Mh,” she moaned as she sank to her knees “this is just begging to be sucked on.”

“Please ma’am?” He asked, her touch was soft yet firm at the same time, she gave some of the best head he had ever had, he wanted it so badly that he could taste it.

“You were such a good boy making me come like that,” she cooed to him “I think you deserve a reward.”

“Thank you ma’am.” He said as she sheathed his cock into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down his hardened shaft. He moaned and squirmed, resisting the urge to touch her, he wasn’t allowed to without permission and she’d make him pay if he didn’t behave. She bobbed up and down a little longer and then popped off of him.

“You can hold my hair Dean.” She told him.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, pushing her hair out of her face and holding it out of the way as she went back down on him. The silky strands beneath his rough palms was a welcomed sensation.

“Oh fuck!” He cried “God that feels so good!”

She quickly popped off of him again and crawled into his lap.

“I’m gonna ride you.” She told him

“Yes ma’am.” He answered and nodded at the same time. She placed her knees on either side of his hips and took his cock in her hand. He watched as she obscenely ran his hardened member through her soaking, swollen folds. She shuttered and moaned as the mixture of sensations flooded her system. His lust blown eyes, his full lips parted and breathing heavily as he looked from her eyes down to the show in front of him and her eyes.

“Fuck!” He cried as she pulled herself up and sank down on top of him. She let out a moan of appreciation as she started to move. He held her hips, which he was allowed to do, as she rocked back and forth, her hands on his shoulders for balance as she cried out.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned “fuck, oh god, Dean you feel SO GOOD!”

“Yes ma’am, oh fuck, ma’am, that feels so good!” He yelled as he started to grind his teeth. He wanted to snap her body close to his, the two of them moving together and drawing it out as long as possible. Right now though, they were both looking for what they needed, what they were craving.

She slid her hands up and through his hair again, making him look at her “You like me riding you handsome?”

“Yes,” he answered “oh fuck, yes ma’am!”

She pressed a searing kiss on to his lips and rode him harder as he cried out against her mouth.

“You wanna suck on my nipples Dean?” She asked.

“Please,” he begged “please, may I?”

She kissed him again and then nodded

“You may.” She told him and arched her back so that her teardrop shaped breasts were in his face. He latched on to her right nipple and sucked hard, making her cry out and dig her nails into his shoulders.

“YES, oh god!” She cried as she rode him harder “Good-FUCK, AH!-good boy!”

He lapped his tongue over her hardened nipple before giving it one last suck and and then switching to the left one, repeating his motions on the right one. She cried out loudly and then yelled

“That’s it, oh fuck! Take me, come on handsome, I know you wanna fuck me.”

Without hesitation or warning, Dean stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist, only to lower her to the rug on the floor.

They wouldn’t make it to the bed, not tonight.

He spread her legs wide as he drilled into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room and her breasts bouncing with each thrust as she clawed at the rough rug above her head.

“Nails,” he begged “please, please!”

She propped up a little bit and nodded. She scratched her nails down his back, leaving red marks in her wake. This was one of their favorite things, marking each other up. She already had fresh hickies all over her body, as did he, but his favorite marks were the ones her nails left in his back and shoulders. It was a sign he’d done his job and done it well. She screamed as her fingers reached his lower back, sending him over the edge and he let go, spilling hard and deep inside her as she milked him for all he was worth. He stilled and they both fell backward, him on top of her as the caught their breath.

“That was hot.” she said when she’d finally regained his wits. He nodded in agreement and said

“Awesome.”


End file.
